


An Excellent Distraction

by xlogophile



Series: Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: Dean hates flying, he really, really does. And it doesn't get better, no matter how many times he's forced to sit in a flying metal tin. Luckily, Sam has an idea.





	An Excellent Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it in an airport when my plane was delayed and then finished it on a plane. Honestly, it seemed fitting.  
> Now you can enjoy my first ever attempt at smut, the writing process complete with blushing, awkwardness and lots of cringe.  
> For Kink Bingo square - Incest

“Come on, it’s really not that scary. You literally killed a bunch of vampires last night, being on a plane is nothing compared to that.” Sam’s words did nothing for the undercurrent of panic running through Dean’s veins. No matter how many times he thought to himself ‘think nice calm thoughts not involving you dying in a plane crash’ his hands kept squeezing the armrests in a white-knuckled grip. He saw the stewardess side-eyeing him _again_ as if she was worried about having to deal with an adult throwing a tantrum and screaming at the crew to put the plane on the ground. Which he couldn’t even say he wasn’t tempted to do, to be completely honest.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Sam put down the tablet he was working on and turned to look at him.

“Are you _really_ gonna be sick or are you just saying that?”

“I don’t know, maybe both.”

“Have some water and decide after.” Dean gladly gulped down the bottle of water he was handed, though he’d much rather drink some booze right about now. While the water did help with the sick feeling, it did not stop the panic that was making him want to _move_ and _do something_.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Are you gonna be sick?” Sam started looking slightly worried.

“Nah, I just can’t stand sitting here and not doing anything.”

“You should find some kind of distraction, maybe it’d make you feel better.”

“I don’t think I’m really in a state to be able to pick up someone to distract me.” It took a bit of strength but Dean managed a smirk and an eyebrow waggle in Sam’s direction before walking away in the direction of the bathroom.

“Dude, not what I meant.” Sam looked at Dean’s retreating back with a mixture of exasperation and consideration.

 

Dean was just finishing wiping his hands when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He was just about to yell out an “In a minute” when he heard Sam whisper-scream his name through the door.

“What the hell?”

“Open the door.”

As soon as Dean turned the lock to ‘open’ Sam pushed his way through the door and locked it behind him.

“Let me repeat. What the hell?” Dean was looking at Sam as if he had just grown another head.

“You need a distraction, I’m here to provide.”

“Is there a ghost on the plane again or something?”

“What? No.” Sam looked at him as if he couldn’t fathom how Dean arrived at that conclusion before pushing him against the door and dropping to his knees, hands going to Dean’s belt buckle.

Dean seemed frozen with his hands in the air, halfway to Sam’s head.

“Sammy? What on earth are you doing?”

“Are you having memory problems already? I’m providing a distraction.”

“By freaking me the fuck out? I can’t say that it’s not working.”

“Look, if you want me to stop, just say so, but if not, I’ll go ahead and continue.” Sam looked up at him expectantly and smirked to himself when he saw Dean open his mouth with no sound coming out. Finally, he sighed, leaned his head back against the door and put his hands on Sam’s head, giving him the go-ahead.

Sam nodded his head satisfied and finished undoing Dean’s belt, pulling his trousers down to his ankles so they wouldn’t get in the way, happy to see that Dean was on his way to being hard already. He grinned to himself and closed his mouth over his brother’s dick, soaking the underwear with his saliva, almost immediately hearing Dean trying to stifle a surprised moan above him.

He pulled away slightly to murmur “Be careful about the noise”, lips grazing Dean’s dick and making him squirm before Sam put his hands on his hips and pinned him to the door to stop him from moving. “Where do you think you’re going?” he murmured with a smirk and put his fingers inside Dean’s underwear, thumbs scratching through his pubic hair.

“Nowhere,” Dean bit out. “Absolutely nowhere.”

Happy with the answer Sam pulled his boxers all the way down, letting his fingers just barely graze Dean’s dick on the way, teasing him.

“Enjoying your distraction then?” he asked right before leaning in and giving the head of Dean’s erection a hard lick. The only answer he got was a muffled “Mmm” from Dean but it was more than enough for him. He moved down to give his brother’s balls a few licks as well, before dragging his tongue from root to tip, closing his mouth over the head. He sucked hard, feeling Dean buckle against him. He reached behind Dean, more than happy to dig his fingers into his ass and dragged him by the hips, his mouth sliding up and down Dean’s dick as far as his gag reflex would let him. Dean tightened the fingers in Sam’s hair, making him hum with pleasure. Almost immediately an answering moan could be heard from Dean, the vibrations around the head of his dick making him see stars.

Sam moved away, sucking his cheeks in, happily lapping at the drops of pre-cum gathering at the tip of Dean’s dick. He moved one of his hands away from Dean’s ass, jacking him off hard and fast while he leaned away to look at his brother.

“Don’t you just look perfect like that.” A sharp twist of his wrist at the head. “And how silent and agreeable.” A thumb swiping through the liquid at the tip. “I should do this more often, life would get so much easier.” A tug at Dean’s balls, emitting a whine from the back of his throat. “Try some more things too, see what results those bring.” A finger teasing at his perineum and circling his hole. “I’m all about scientific methods after all.” Mouth closing around the head of his dick and an answering groan from above, followed by panting on every turn of sloppy laving full of spit downwards and tight suction upwards.

Sam pulled away again, moving his jaw from side to side and giving Dean’s dick a couple of tight strokes with his hand.

“Come on, you know you want to” he murmured and dragged the flat of his tongue across the head of his brother’s dick. “Someone’s going to come knocking worried in a moment,” he said with a smirk and took Dean as far inside his mouth as he could, sucking hard and humming every now and then, jacking him off on the length he couldn’t fit in. After a while, he felt Dean stiffening and pulled back so only the head remained in his mouth. He sucked and tightened the hand on his ass cheek, grazing his hole again as he tasted the distinct salty-bitter taste on his tongue. Dean’s hands tightened in Sam’s hair almost painfully and he let out a moan of “Sammy!” that could have probably been heard by the rest of the passengers if not for the everpresent sound of the plane engine.

Sam pulled away completely to catch a breath, only leaving his hands on Dean’s hips briefly before he pulled up his underwear and trousers, doing up the belt.

“I have to say, you were right about the distraction. Flying doesn’t seem quite as bad now.”

Sam startled at Dean’s voice and smirked. “I told you so. I’m an excellent distraction.” He stood up, grabbing Dean’s shoulder for balance when his knees let him know that kneeling on a hard floor was not the best idea.

Dean glanced down at Sam’s crotch, for the first time noticing the bulge in his brother’s pants.

“Do you... want some help with that?” He motioned with his head.

“Tempting, but we’ve been in here for a little bit too long already. You can return the favor some other time.” Sam smirked and slipped out the door.

Dean just looked at the closed bathroom door and laughed a little nervously.

“He looks way too smug to be doing a walk of shame.” He looked at himself in the mirror, wincing slightly at the spots of color on his cheeks. He splashed some water on his face and reached for the door handle, shaking his head. “That little shit.”


End file.
